escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
De la naturaleza de las cosas
300px|thumb|right|En este poema épico, el filósofo y poeta romano [[Lucrecio argumenta (entre otras cosas relacionadas con la naturaleza) que todo en el universo está compuesto de pequeños átomos moviéndose en un infinito vacio.]] Sobre la naturaleza de las cosas (Latín: De rerum natura) es el poema épico escrito en el siglo I adC por Titus Lucretius Carus, compuesto de seis libros y que proclama la realidad del hombre en un universo sin dioses. Contenido del Libro Literalmente el título se traduce del latín como Sobre la Naturaleza de las Cosas. Aunque a veces se llega a traducir como la Sobre la Naturaleza del Universo, quizás para reflejar la escala real que se trata en el libro. La visión de Lucrecio es bastante austera, pero sin embargo incita a unos cuantos puntos importantes que permiten a los individuos a un escape periódico de sus propios deseos y pasiones para observar con compasión a la pobre humanidad en su conjunto, incluyéndose a sí mismo, pudiedo observar la ignorancia promediada, la infelicidad reinante, e incita a mejorar aunque sólo sea un poco más todo aquello que nos rodea. La responsabilidad personal consiste en hablar sobre la verdad personal que se vive. De acuerdo con La naturaleza de las cosas la proposición de verdad de Lucrecio es dirigida a una audiencia ignorante. Esperando que alguien le escuche, le comprenda y de este forma le pase la semilla de la verdad capaz de mejorar al mundo. Composición del poema El poema está compuesto por los siguientes argumentos. * La sustancia es eterna. ** Los átomos se mueven en un infinito vacío. ** El universo está compuesto de átomos y vacío, nada más. (Por esta razón, Lucrecio es visto como un atomista.) * El alma del hombre consiste en átomos diminutos que se disuelven como el humos cuando este muere. ** Dios existe, pero no inició el universo, y concierne poco a las acciones de los hombres. * Existen otros mundos como el universo y son similares a este. ** Debido a que estamos compuestos de una sopa de átomos en constante movimiento, este mundo y los otros no son eternos. ** Los otros mundos no están controlados por dioses, al igual que este. * Las formas de vida en este mundo y en los otros está en constante movimiento, incrementando la potencia de unas formas y decreciendo la de otras. ** El hombre debe pensar que desde sus más salvajes inicios ha vivido una gran mejora en habilidades y conocimientos, pero esto pasará y vendrá una decadencia. * Lo que llega a saber el hombre proviene sólo de los sentidos y de la razón. ** Los sentidos tienen dependencias. ** La razón nos deja la posibilidad de alcanzar motivos ocultos, pero la razón no está libre de fallos y de falsas inferencias. Por esta razón, las inferencias deben ser continuamente verificadas por los sentimientos. ** (Comparado con Platón, quién creía que los sentidos podrían ser confundidos mientras que la razón no.) * Los sentimientos perciben las colisiones macroscópicas e interacciones de los cuerpos. ** Pero la razón infiere los átomos y el vacío que los sentidos perciben. * El hombre evita el dolor y busca todo aquello que le da placer. ** Una persona normal (media) está impelida siempre para evitar los dolores y buscar los placeres. * Las personas nacen con dos miedos innatos: el miedo a los dioses y el miedo a la muerte. ** Pero los dioses no quieren hacernos daño, la muerte es fácil cuando la vida se ha ido. ** Cuando uno se muere, los átomos del alma y los átomos del cuerpo continúan su esencia dando forma a las rocas, lagos o a las flores. Referencias * Alioto, Anthony M. A History of Western Science. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1987. ISBN 0-13-392390-8 * Lloyd, B. E. R. Greek Science after Aristotle. New York: W. W. Norton, 1973. ISBN 0-393-04371-1 *''Lucretius The Way Things Are: The De Rerum Natura'', translation by Rolfe Humphries, Indiana University Press 1968, ISBN 0-253-20125-X * Stahl, William. Roman Science. Madison: University of Wisconsin Press, 1962. * E-text of On the Nature of Things http://www.gutenberg.net/etext/785 * Summary of On the Nature of Things, by section http://www.mcgoodwin.net/pages/otherbooks/tlc_rerumnatura.html * Analysis of Lucretius's "conversion" challenge in terms of designing a "meme" that would compete with the surrounding memes of creationism; "as doctors sweeten bitter medicine with honey", so Lucretius sweetened the conversion pill as poetry http://www.leeds.ac.uk/classics/lics/discussion/2002dp1.pdf Bibliografía Traducciones Edición en castellano * * Edición en inglés *Lucretius. On the Nature of Things: De rerum natura. Anthony M. Esolen, transl. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins Univ. Pr., 1995. ISBN 0-8018-5055-X *''Lucretius the Way Things Are: The De Rerum Natura''. Rolfe Humphries, transl. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1968. ISBN 0-253-20125-X. *Lucretius. On the Nature of the Universe. R. E. Latham, transl. London: Penguin Books, 1994. ISBN 0-14-044610-9. *Lucretius. On the Nature of Things (Loeb Classical Library No. 181). W. H. Rouse, transl., rev. by M. F. Smith. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard Univ. Pr., 1992, reprint with revisions of the 1924 edition. ISBN 0-674-99200-8. *Lucretius. On the Nature of Things (Hackett Classics Series). Martin Ferguson Smith, transl. Indianapolis, Ind.: Hackett Publishing Co., 2001. ISBN 0-87220-587-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-02-08.html; responses to the review at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-03-09.html) Bibliografía analítica *Brown, P. Michael (ed.). Lucretius, De Rerum Natura III. Warminster: Aris & Phillips, 1997. ISBN 0-85668-694-8 (hb). ISBN 0-85668-695-6 (pb). (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/1998/1998-11-06.html) *Campbell, Gordon. Lucretius on Creation and Evolution: A Commentary on ''De Rerum Natura Book Five, Lines 772-1104''. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Pr., 2003. ISBN 0-19-926396-5. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2004/2004-06-26.html) : Link to a sympathetic review of Campbell's book. At page 160, the reviewer concludes the following. "Lucretius on Creation and Evolution offers a bold and sophisticated attempt to come to terms with Lucretius' arguments on evolution in the spirit of the poem's most ambitious commentators. It deserves not only consultation but active perusal. I could not agree more with Campbell's commitment to putting Lucretius and Epicureanism into conversation with the present and with our own attempts to figure out where humans belong in a world of chance and impersonal necessity." *Fowler, Don. Lucretius on Atomic Motion: A Commentary on ''De Rerum Natura, Book Two, Lines 1-332''. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Pr., 2002. ISBN 0-19-924358-1. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2003/2003-07-28.html) *Gale, Monica R. Lucretius and the Didactic Epic. London: Bristol Classical Pr., 2001. ISBN 1-85399-557-6 (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-03-42.html) *Johnson, W.R. Lucretius and the Modern World. London: Duckworth, 2000. ISBN 0-7156-2882-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2001/2001-01-17.html) *Kennedy, Duncan F. Rethinking Reality: Lucretius and the Textualization of Nature. Ann Arbor: Univ. of Michigan Pr., 2002. ISBN 0-472-11288-0. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-12-09.html) *Sedley, David. Lucretius and the Transformation of Greek Wisdom. Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Pr., 1998. ISBN 0-521-57032-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/1999/1999-10-29.html) Véase también * Lucrecio Enlaces externos *[http://www.cervantesvirtual.com/FichaObra.html?Ref=2618 De la naturaleza de las cosas.] Texto completo en la biblioteca virtual Cervantes. *Project Gutenberg e-text def Sobre la Naturaleza de las Cosas Categoría:Filosofía de:De rerum natura en:On the Nature of Things eo:De Rerum Natura fi:Maailmankaikkeudesta (Lucretius) fr:De rerum natura it:De rerum natura sv:Om tingens natur